


Conversations

by firecracker189



Series: Link But Smaller [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Heartfelt Conversations, Non-Sexual Age Play, big!rhett, link is a nervous boi and rhett is such a good friend, little!link, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: "When you're like this, can you tell when it's about to happen?" Rhett asked softly. "Because that night when we were at the office it seemed sudden, like you weren't sure what was happening. Again, I don't mind helping you, but I think this is something you'd rather keep away from the crew and I'd like to be able to help you on that front.""T-thanks," Link stuttered. "But um, I don't always know when it's gonna happen or what triggers it. But I can usually sorta feel it a few minutes beforehand.""You think maybe if you do, you can let me know?"Link nodded softly, looking far less nervous than he had before.





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_local_lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_local_lesbian/gifts).



> For a faithful fan and reviewer, who wanted to see Link and Rhett having an honest convo about Link's regression.

It was a few weeks before the two of them finally had time to get away for a little while. Rhett was buying lunch this time, but Link seemed to be unnaturally nervous as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Seatbelt," he reminded with a nod as he backed out of the parking space. Link clicked it into place and continued to fidget with his hands nervously. "What's the matter with you today?" Rhett asked as he pulled onto the freeway. They'd volunteered to go run some of the usual errands themselves, for a change of pace and to get out a little. "You seem off." 

Link shrugged. "Trying to work up the nerve." 

"For what?" 

"You said you wanted to talk about um...things." it seemed he was struggling to figure out how to phrase things, so Rhett took pity on him. 

"You mean what happened the other day? And...before that?" 

"Uh huh," Link sounded odd, so Rhett cut his eyes over to him for a moment and sighed softly. 

"Don't bite your nails. You know they bleed." 

"I know that!" Link sounded defensive as he pulled his hand away from his mouth. 

Rhett rolled his eyes. "You don't need to have bloody fingers on camera," he reminded as Link leaned against the door and grumbled to himself. "But," he softened his voice a little. "I'm glad you finally want to talk about this. I think it's smart for us moving forward to be able to think about this." 

Link looked relieved and leaned against the door. "I-I'm sorry you have to deal with me like this. I-I've kinda always felt like a burden whenever...this...happens and...and you shouldn't have to...I mean...we-we're adults and--" 

"Whoa, hey," Rhett broke in as Link got more and more flustered. He pulled into the parking lot at the hold in the wall they favored and turned to face him, gently patting his shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. I don't care about any of that, bo. All I care about is that you're happy, right?" He said gently, rubbing at Link's shoulder. "Don't get so worked up about it. You're easy to handle and I've never minded helping you out. But I'd like to know more so that the next time it happens I can be ready, okay?" 

Link took a deep breath and nodded, becoming visibly more relaxed as he undid his seatbelt. Rhett copied him and sighed softly. "You wanna talk in here, before we go in and eat?" 

Link nodded again, back to toying with his hands as he looked down at his lap. "Don't know where to begin but," He shifted in his seat. "Um. I did some research online and uh, there-there's this thing it's called um, it's called age regression and uh...it's basically what i was doing without knowing it where um...where you just kinda--" Link started to twist at the hem of his tee shirt nervously. "Uh, you kinda essentially either from traumatic circumstances or for stress relief are mentally another age for a while. Some people are really young, like maybe toddlers and some people are older. Sometimes people don't remember what happens during it and some do," 

"And do you?" Rhett queried, interested. 

Link blushed. "Um kinda. Sometimes." He shrugged. "But anyways I'm pretty young like maybe four or five or so... and uh, that's...that's kinda it." 

"When you're like this, can you tell when it's about to happen?" Rhett asked softly. "Because that night when we were at the office it seemed sudden, like you weren't sure what was happening. Again, I don't mind helping you, but I think this is something you'd rather keep away from the crew and I'd like to be able to help you on that front." 

"T-thanks," LInk stuttered. "But um, I don't always know when it's gonna happen or what triggers it. But I can usually sorta feel it a few minutes beforehand." 

"You think maybe if you do, you can let me know?" 

Link nodded softly, looking far less nervous than he had before. 

"Now. I have another question. Does this ever happen at home and does anyone else know?" 

He shook his head. "Didn't happen much after college till a few months ago." Link admitted with a shrug. "So, no. Nobody knows. 'Cept you."

"Okay." Rhett nodded. "Okay...So, you promise you'll keep me in the loop?" 

"M'kay." 

"Great now let's go get something to eat, hmm?" 

"Okay." 

"Good man." Rhett slapped Link on the back. 


End file.
